It's Not an Alice
by Spaceless
Summary: When Mikan's curiosity about the student, Rin Okumura, reaches it's peak, she finds herself learning the secrets about the cold-hearted student. When she sees that he isn't cruel and frightening like she had anticipated, she finds a way to help him, even though she knows it isn't the smartest thing to do considering there are a few demons that want him dead... (!AU! T for Language)


**Hey guys! So I don't know if this the very first crossover between Gakuen Alice and BE but if it is, I'm really surprised. Maybe I didn't look hard enough or some shit like that. But. Thanks for clicking on my story! I means a whole lot. Also, I don't know if the japanese spaces actually loaded, but if they didn't I'm sorry, and I might just delete the whole story if it looks like complete crap. Please excuse errors and mispellings. Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Name: Rin Okumura

Age: 10

Division: Elementary B

Alice: Blue Flames (A.k.a Hell Fire)

Enrolled Relatives: Yukio Okumura

Rin had his feet propped up against the desk and his bright blue eyes were glaring at every living person in the room. "Tch..."

"Hey, isn't that the kid who keeps getting into fights?" Mikan asks Hotaru, who was currently reading a sci-fi book. Hotaru nods. "Geez! What's with him? He's as mean as Natsume!" Mikan said under her breath. Hotaru shrugs, and continues reading her book. Mikan pouts, and presses the conversation. "I mean, he doesn't even have any friends yet. Unless you count that girl that's been following him around. Shiemi? I think her name was? Anywaysー" Hotaru sighs.

"If you're so interested, go talk to him yourself. Aho." Hotaru closes her book and gets up, holding Mikan's hand in the process.

"Rin?" Hotaru speaks in monotone. Mikan frantically shakes her head no.

"Hotaru! What're youー" Hotaru ignores her and gestures to Mikan.

"My friend had some questions to ask you." Rin looks up. Mikan can feel her blood run ice cold. His eyes are a deep blue that pierces into her mind, making a burning imprint.

"Go away." He says harshly. Mikan frowns.

"Butー!" Rin glares at her.

"I said, scram. Ugly." He crosses his arms at the last remark.

"You little..." She air-strangles the raven-haired boy while Hotaru tries her best to suppress her laughter. It seems everyone has called her ugly!

"Rin!" The two girls turned heir head to see a petite blonde girl running towards them. She has a huge grin on her face. Her beautiful green eyes are filled with hope and love. Mikan smiles warmly.

Name: Shiemi Moriyama

Age: 10

Division: Elementary B

Alice: Plant Manipulation

Enrolled Relatives: N/A

"You're Shiemi, ne?" Mikan asked kindly. Rin scoffed and closed his eyes. Shiemi happily nodded, though her eyes were on Rin.

"Rin... Your brother and I were waiting for you..." Rin opened an eye and frowned.

"So?" He asked. Mikan stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"If Natsume's telling you to act like this, don't listen to him!" She said. Rin shook his head.

"I don't care what any of you dorks say." He abruptly stood up, and sent daggers at Mikan, Shiemi and Hotaru. "As a matter of fact, I'm leaving." He spun around, and stalked away, leaving the three girls hopelessly confused, or wanting to beat the crap out of him. Shiemi sighed.

"Why does someone as nice as you hang around someone like him?" Mikan asked, nodding in the direction Rin just left in. Shiemi briefly blushed at the compliment before frowning at the question.

"He's not as bad as he wants everyone to believe." Shiemi said quietly. "He doesn't trust people or make friends because he thinks that someday they'll betray him once they find out what he really is." Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really is?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Shiemi's eyes widened once she realized what she had said.

"U-um! No! Nothing! I didn't say anything!" She said frantically. She bit her lip and ran after Rin, though he had long left. Hotaru chuckled evilly, ways to earn rabbits swirling in her head. She slowly took out a camera. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Hotaru, you baka." Hotaru ignored her. Mikan sighed.

'I wonder what she meant about finding out what he really is.'

"A-ano!" Mikan and Hotaru turn to see a boy slightly shorter than they were. He had huge round classes circling his aqua-colored eyes. His hair was a light chocolate, and he had two moles directly under his eye. Mikan blushed before exclaiming,

"K-k-kawaii!" She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug. His eyes widened before pushing her off.

"Domo..." Hotaru cleared her throat.

"Did you need something?" The little boy nodded.

"Hai! I'm looking for my otouto." Mikan pouted.

"And who would that be?"

"Rin Okumura..?"

Name: Yukio Okumura

Age: 10

Division: Elementary B

Alice: Doctor (Healing Manipulation)

Enrolled Relatives: Rin Okumura

The two girls stopped and stared for a while, while the boy fiddled with his shirt under their gaze.

"Eh?! Rin Okumura?! You're related to him?! You?!" Yukio flinched at their voices before nodding.

"Hai..."

"But you're soー" Mikan gave her imitation of an angel before continuing. "ーand he's soー" Mikan imitated a ferocious lion. Yukio frowned.

"Please don't speak about nii-san that way. He's really sweet and considerate." Yukio frowned. "Just because you people don't see it, doesn't mean it's not true." He ran away, out of the door, leaving Mikan speechless.

Hotaru shook her head disapprovingly at Mikan. "Baka. I don't think you can make friends with people by insulting their Nii-sans." Mikan's face burned red, and her lower lip poked out, unattractively.

"Ugh! Nani?! What is wrong with the boys at this school!?" A familiar chuckle licked at Mikan's ears, and made her cringe with distaste. "What, Permy?" She asked, obviously not in the mood for the young girl's antics. To the left of Shouda, stood Izumo Kamiki. Rumor has it that she's just as harsh as Permy, maybe even a little bit more. Currently, though, she had her mouth closed, but it was only a matter of time before it opened, and insults would pour out.

Name: Izumo Kamiki

Age: 10

Division: Elementary B

Alice: Fox Transformation

Enrolled Relatives: N/A

"What's wrong, Mika-Chan~?" Shouda smirked at the nickname before continuing. "Finally realized that you're ugly?" Mikan twitched.

"N-no! Of course not! Stop saying ridiculous things!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm just frustrated about that new kid."

"Did you forget that we didn't care~?" As Shouda said this, her eyebrows raised, despite her words, ushering Mikan to continue.

"Yeah... He's so cold and distant! Just like that stubborn Natsume!" Mikan vented. Shouda's lips curled up resembling the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh..! You mean the older of the Okumura Twins!" Shouda exclaimed. Izumo scoffed.

"Shouda's already got her eyes set on him." Mikan frowned.

"What about Natsume?" Izumo shook her head.

"She has her eyes on both of them."

"Hm."

Hotaru sighed hopelessly of the thought.

"Anyways. I hear he's like that because he was rejected at his old school." The corners of Mikan's lips turned down.

"Rejected?"

"Yup~! He was completely rejected~! He never talked to anyone except his brother, and always skipped school~" Shouda practically sang, her eyes clouded with admiration. Mikan's eyebrows raised.

"Why do you seem so happy? If you idolize him, or whatever, shouldn't you be feeling a bit sad? That's awful!" Mikan said, accusing her with her pointer finger.

"Because~! That just means he's never had a girlfriend! Better yet, he's probably never even talked to a girl!" She snickered. Izumo smirked.

"Yeah... Except for that Moriyama chick!" Izumo cackled. Shouda shot her a glare, and crossed her arms.

"Well. Yeah. Ugh! That girl makes me sick! Always flaunting around like she's 'all that!'" Shouda grunted. Her mood instantly changed, and she flashed a sickeningly sweet smile at Mikan and Hotaru. "Anyways~ Gotta jet! See ya!" Shouda twirled around and walked away, with Izumo hot on her heels.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the two, her mind drifting back to her previous conversations. 'I should really go apologize to Yukio...' She bit her lip in distraught. Hotaru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a rare smile.

"He's probably still outside looking for him, you know." Mikan nodded, and smiled in appreciation towards her friend.

"Arigatou! I'll go now." She walked past Hotaru and pushed her hand against the oak door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The smell of metal snuck it's way into Mikan's nose. Her face scrunched up into distaste.

"Urusai! Bastarー" A voice was cut off with a grunt. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks.

'Wasn't that... Rin's voice?' She asked, mentally.

"Ne~" An unfamiliar voice cooed. "Otoutoー"

"Don't you dare call me that, you freak." Rin muttered in distaste.

"Hm." The voice said, disappointed. It went silent before Rin's voice hissed in pain.

"Nngh..!"

"Why must you be so cruel to me? All I want to do is play with you~!" Someone next to her scoffed with pity. She quickly jumped away, senses alert, only to see Natsume smirking at the scene.

"Natsume!" Mikan chimed. He shook his head.

"He's always here. That Okumura kid's always acting tough, but when he comes around, he turns into some wimp." Mikan frowned in confusion.

"Whatー?" Natsume shoved himself off the wall.

"But it's not like it's my problem," He says, walking off.

"Wait, Natsume! You're just going to leave him here? It's obvious he's in pain!" Mikan scolded, furiously. She couldn't see Rin, but every word he had said was coated in pain. Maybe even a little bit of fear. Natsume scoffed.

"Like you're doing any better. Right?" Mikan bit her lip as she watched Natsume's retreating form. Slowly, she made her way around the hallway. Her breath hitched when she came across a trail of blood. Ignoring it, she walked to where she had heard Rin's voice. Her jaw dropped when she finally stumbled upon him.

Rin lay there, covered in Blue flames, under the boot of an unfamiliar man. He had green hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stuck up in the center of his head. He wore abnormal clothes, and his nails were long and black.

"Here's an idea," The green haired male cooed. "Call me onii-chan~!" He said happily. Rin cringed.

"Amaimonー" Mikan could see the man press his foot harder, causing Rin to wince.

"Eh? Try again~"

"Mai-nii," Rin momentarily looked away, ashamed. "Get the fuck off!" He looked back at the male in front of him, eyes blazing. Mikan got an idea and she knew it probably wasn't the most logical thing to do, but since when has Mikan ever used logic? She hasn't.

"Oi! You there!" She says, mustering up all of the courage she can gather. Rin turned his head to Mikan, and his eyes widened with fear.

"Baka..." She heard Rin mutter.

"Oh? It seems like someone else wants to play~" He removed his foot off of Rin's chest, and started making his way to Mikan. "My name's Amaimon. And what's yours~?" Mikan took a step back.

"M-m-m-m-m..." She stuttered. Rin growled as he slowly propped himself up with a sword.

"Oi. Stay away from her." He said weakly, finally managing to pull himself up. Amaimon laughed full-heartedly.

"Oh~? Is this a threat, otouto?" He purred. Rin grit his teeth.

"You bet it is, damn it!" Rin lunged at him with inhuman speed, aiming his sword right at Amaimon's neck. Amaimon swiftly dodged it, and grabbed ahold of him arm, pulling him down.

'What's that thing behind Rin?' Mikan squinted trying to get a better look. 'W-wait! Is that a tail?!' Mikan studied Rin before realizing most of the features that have changed. He had pointy ears, and his canines were abnormally sharp.

"Oi~" Amaimon called Rin's attention. Rin was gasping for air, supporting himself with the sword once again. "That bind on your tail, hurts, ne~? Is it holding you back?" Amaimon questioned, though he knew full well.

"Urusai..." Rin managed to say. Amaimon smirked.

"Anyways. Maybe I'll just finish you and your girlfriend off~ Just because I'm bored~" Mikan scowled. Amaimon took a step closer to Rin before completely stopping in his tracks. Amaimon looked up. "Onii-chan~" He said happily. Mikan raised an eyebrow as someoneー or somehingー emerged from the shadows.

The man resembled a clown with his shoes, hat, and all. He frowned at the green-haired man. "Amaimon, how many times do I have to tell you," he took a step closer, "if you kill any of my students here, I will most certainly kill you~" Mikan's eyes widened. He took the sentence "I will kill you" so lightly! Amaimon bowed in defeat.

"I see. Well, this was fun, little bro~!" He said to Rin casually, who growled in response. "But I have to be going now~" Amaimon bowed one again, as if thanking his "audience". The clown grinned.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" He chanted. Amaimon vanished into thin air, not leaving a single trace behind. The man sighed. "My little brothers are such a handful~ Poor me~" He said quite happily despite the pout on his face. Rin stood up shakily.

"Get out of my way, clown." He growled. The man smiled.

"But, otouto, you're hurt! And my name isn't clown, it's Mephisto~" he turned to Mikan and winked. "I'm the headmaster of this school. Few people get to meet me~ You're quite lucky, ne~?" Rin's gaze shifted to Mikan with distaste.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Rin asked, angrily. Mikan threw her hands up.

"Excuse me?! You should be happy that I said something, otherwise, he would've get his foot on you!" She said. Rin's eye twitched.

"No one asked you to!" Mikan bit her tongue from retorting. Mephisto clicked his tongue.

"But she's right, you know. Without her, Amaimon surely would've killed you this time. He's still angry from the last time you beat him~" Mikan squinted with disbelief.

'Rin? Defeat Amaimon? Pfffft,' She was about to share her thoughts when Rin let out a noise that was a mix of a cry, and a laugh.

"It's this stupid bind on my tail! Why the hell can't you just take it off?!" Mephisto frowned.

"It was said to be taken off during emergencies only," He said easily. "And the last time we took it off, you lost control and nearly killed 'her.'" Mikan heard Rin's voice hitch, and she saw the unmistakable flicker of sorrow in his eyes before he growled at Mephisto once again.

"No need to remind me, I know." He said dangerously. Mephisto smiled.

"Ara~ Now that that's out of the wayー"

"Ano. Headmaster?" Mikan gathered enough courage to speak up. Mephisto turned his attention to her. "N-Nani... What the heck is going on?!" She screeched. Mephisto's lips curled into what she thought was a smile.

"Well, where do I start? Hm... Oh! I can tell you one thing~" Mephisot grabbed Rin's shirt bringing the bruised boy in front of him. "What Rin has... It's not an alice~"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I hope you liked this! I'll update, I promise! This is actually probably my most favorite story published to . Till next time!**


End file.
